leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benicioneto/Some items changes
Sterak's Gage= |pass2 = Upon taking damage within 5 seconds, grants and (90 second cooldown). |pass3 = for 8 seconds.}} |pass4 = |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Cooldown Reduction |recipe = Jaurim's Fist, Kindlegem |buy = 2800 |comb = 800 |sell = 1960 |code = 3053 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 500 health = * 10% cooldown reduction = ** Total Gold Value = * 3 attack damage (for every ) = * 75 shield (for every ) = * Sterak's Gage gold efficiency is further increased by |+105g}} for every obtained. * Sterak's Gage gold efficiency is further increased by |+105g}} for every obtained. * is gold efficient, without its passive. ** Sterak's Gage is at least gold efficient when bought on a level 1 and at most gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . * is gold efficient while using Lifeline and Sterak's Fury. ** Sterak's Gage is at least gold efficient when bought on a level 1 and at most gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . Notes * Add to increase durability on late game. * Add cooldown reduction that synergy with , because the lack of cdr items for trinity force users. * Increased cooldown due to high passive gold efficiency, and to match 's cooldown. * Sterak's Fury now lasts until out-of-combat. References |-|Frozen Mallet= |pass2 = physical damage to enemies surrounding the target and creates a icy zone for 1 seconds, which enemies within by 30% (350 units radius, second cooldown).}} |limit = On champions, area of effect is halved. |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |recipe = Jaurim's Fist, Giant's Belt |buy = 3100 |comb = 900 |sell = 2170 |code = 3022 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 700 health = ** Total Gold Value = * 3 attack damage (for every ) = * Frozen Mallet gold efficiency is further increased by |+105g}} for every obtained. * is gold efficient, without the passive effect. ** Frozen Mallet is at least gold efficient when bought on a level 1 and at most gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . Notes * Add to reduce early/mid-game damage from some users (ex.: and ), and to add synergy with . * Icy reduces the perma-slow effect caused by champions. References |-|Dead Man's Plate= , up to 100, granting up to +60 bonus movement speed. Momentum slowly decays while |-10 charges per second while slowed}} or when and decays rapidly while .}} |pass2 = and generates cherges, up to 100. When fully charged, your next basic attack deals bonus physical damage and heals for . If there are 100 Momentum stacks, it will also consume them to deal }} and the target by 50% for 1 second.}} |pass3 = is applicable on structures. |limit = On champions, will still consume Momentum when fully stacked, but with no addicional effects. |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |recipe = Giant's Belt, Chain Vest |buy = 2900 |comb = 1100 |sell = 2030 |code = 3742 }} Recipe }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 health = * 60 armor = ** Total Gold Value = * 60 flat movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its three passives. ** Dead Man's Plate is gold efficiency at maximum Momentum. Notes * for tanks and for fighters. It more duelist/splitpush item than teamfight item. * Less . * Crushing Blow now works the same way that . |-|Randuin's Omen= by 20%.}} |pass2 = source's attack speed by 15% for 1 second.}} |act = seconds. Then, 20% tenacity for seconds (60 second cooldown).}} |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |recipe = Warden's Mail, Giant's Belt |buy = 2900 |comb = 900 |sell = 2030 |code = 3143 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 health = * 60 armor = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive, active and damage reduction. Notes * Active effect was changed to fit better for front line champions. ** Add some burst/hard-cc counter during fight initiation. |-|Thornmail= plus the same amount of damage over 2 seconds, while also inflicting on the attacker for 2 seconds. Subsequent attacks refresh those effects' duration.}} |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |recipe = Bramble Vest, Ruby Crystal, Chain Vest |buy = 2900 |comb = 800 |sell = 2030 |code = 3075 }} Recipe |t2= |t2= }} |t1 = }} |t3 = }} Cost Analysis * 250 health = * 75 armor = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive. Notes * The Cold Steel passive does not synergy with Thorn so i removed it. * The damage over time does not counter life steal. * Removed passive is compensated with more damage. |-|Frozen Heart= nearby enemies' attack speed by 15% (700 range).}} |act = all nearby units within 500 units range by 55% for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown).}} |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Magic |menu2b = Cooldown Reduction |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Mana |recipe = Warden's Mail, Glacial Shroud |buy = 2900 |comb = 1000 |sell = 2030 |code = 3110 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 mana = * 100 armor = * 20% cooldown reduction = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its active and aura. Notes * The 's active item fits better in this item because of the ice theme, and increase gold efficiency overall. References |-|Guinsoo's Rageblade= % AP)}} bonus magic damage to your target and nearby enemies (350 units radius).}} |pass2 = ). The flurried attacks are modified to deal only 50% damage and cannot , but otherwise behave like standard attacks.}} |limit = On champions, area of effect damage does not occurs. |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Attack |menu2b = Attack Speed |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Ability Power |recipe = Pickaxe, Recurve Bow, Blasting Wand |buy = 3600 |comb = 875 |sell = 2520 |code = 3124 }} Recipe |t2 = |t1 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 35 attack damage = * 50 ability power = * 40% attack speed = * 20 + 5.25 + 3.75 = 29 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 1.5 on-hit damage (for every ) = * 0.75 on-hit damage (for every ) = * is gold efficient without the active effect. Notes * Removed the high gold efficiency from stacks to add some clear wave and on-hit scaling. * Phantom Hit will not occurs on modified basic attack or abilities that applies on-hit effects but they count as stack(s) for Phantom Hit like , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . ** is a special case. Each basic attack will generate only 1 stack, but each hit from Phantom Hit will gain Spray and Pray's effect. * Does not reduces true damage like , and . * Does not reduces damage from 's splash damage, , , 's bounces, 's splash damage, 's splash damage, , and . ** is special case. Each bolt will not generate stacks. Each bolt will trigger Phantom Hit but their damage will be reduced by 50% (including on-hit effects). ** and does not occurs when the Phantom Hit is triggered. The next basic attack will apply them, and they do not count as basic attack for Phantom Hit. * Does not reduces on-hit damage that occurs every X attacks like , , , ... * Does not reduces actived on-hit effects damage like , , , , , , ... * Does not reduces effects that triggers when attacking like , , , , , and . References References Category:Custom items